High School Life Turns One
September 27, 2017 The ‘One-Year Teleserye Club’ has inducted another member. Yesterday marks the first anniversary of High School Life, the school-themed curriculum-based drama starring Gabbi Garcia as the only lead star. The series, which first premiered on September 26, 2016, has aired a total of 259 episodes as of yesterday (two dates were preempted due to Holy Week, and one due to SONA 2017 coverage). High School Life: The Anniversary Trailer (YouYube) (Gabbi Garcia) (school uniform) High School Life joins Anna Luna as the only IBC dramas of the current decade to last at least a year. With High School Life joining the first anniversary club, IBC-13 now has two ongoing teleseryes that have reached the one-year plateau. Nearly a month earlier, Captain Barbell also turned a year old, and like High School Life, is a top-rater in its timeslot. Speaking of top-raters, High School Life has been a ratings leader from the start. Its premiere garnered a 20.8% national rating (according to Kantar), and has consistently hit or come close to this mark ever since. It overtook ABS-CBN's The Greatest Love and GMA's Sa Piling ni Nanay as afternoon’s must-watch teleserye. High School Life maintained its dominant slot as ABS-CBN and GMA rolled out Pusong Ligaw, Legally Blind and now the new version of Impostora to combat the said threat. Much of High School Life’s success comes from its school-oriented storyline aligned with the K to 12 high school curriculum. In an era where they study, learn and teach the good values, and in the process gives viewers a lesson in a high school level. While High School Life was a runaway success, it also weathered numerous casting changes during its first year. The most notable of these changes include the departure of Ysabel Ortega as a tandem and BJ Forbes, and the entry of JM de Guzman, Renz Valerio, Markus Paterson and Heaven Peralejo. Overall, the first year of High School Life became memorable in more ways than one. Aoccording to‎ Secretary of Education Leonor Briones, where the K to 12 basic education was impressed with the show, saying that it helps the Filipino’s very trust in the Department of Education (DepEd). High School Life Anniversary Concert (YouTube) (High School Life (logo): #HighSchoolLuv, The Anniversary Concert, October 6 * 7:30pm, Meralco Theater (left) (Gabbi Garcia) (school uniform) (right)) As tribute to its first anniversary, a thanksgiving concert will take place on October 6. Now that it concludes its first year, one can only hope that High School Life will continue to provide some memorable and valuable moments as it enters its second year. ''High School Life'' (St. Andre National High School) Staff *Hiyasmin Neri as Teacher Camille Estrada (teacher) *Louie Angsico as Benjie Miranda (coach) *Sherilyn Reyes as Anna Alvarez (principal) *IC Mendoza as Mr. Butch (the effeminate drama and art teacher) Classmates *Gabbi Garcia as Nicole Aguilar - a leading high school teenager *Renz Valerio as Carlos Agustin - Paolo's half-brother and Nicole's love interest *Markus Paterson as Gabriel Legaspi - Nadine's bestfriend. *Heaven Peralejo as Nadine Gonzaga - Nadine's bestfriend *John Bermundo as Paolo Agustin - Gerald's half-brother and Nadine's good friend *Joseph Andre Garcia as Patrick Rementilla - Paolo's classmate/friend *Kristine Sablan as Andrea Ramirez - Nadine's friend *Dale Baldillo as Carlos Alonzo - Paolo's classmate/friend *Angel Sy as Abigail Bernardo - Nicole's classmate/friend *Celine Lim as Lauren delos Santos - Nicole's classmate/friend *Carlo Lacana as Enzo Paderna - Paolo's classmate/friend *Maria Faye Vargas as Joanne Manabat - Andrea's classmate/friend. *Leann Ganzon as Idelle Orquia - Andrea's classmate/friend. Loveteam *GabRenz (Gabbi Garcia and Renz Valerio) *MarkVen (Markus Paterson and Heaven Peralejo)